Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and a method for inputting information based on events, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for inputting information based events capable of sensing a rolling of a wrist and receiving a coordinate displacement due to a motion of a hand according to the events.
Generally, as an apparatus for selecting and inputting commands, auxiliary apparatuses such as a keyboard, a mouse, a joystick, and the like, have been used.
The mouse is mainly used being put on flat places such as a desk, a mouse pad, and the like, and may change or a position of an object to be ordered such as a cursor, and the like, or input specific commands by rolling a ball that is disposed at a bottom thereof or using a photo sensor.
Meanwhile, the joystick has a large volume and thus, has a difficulty in carrying so as to be used at the outdoors. Further, the joystick has a difficulty in performing a lively play at the time of playing games and thus, has inconvenience of using separate direction keys.
In addition, as a use of a portable terminal is increased, an auxiliary apparatus capable of selecting data while a user freely moving at the outdoors has been demanded. However, most of the currently used mice are used being put on the bottom and thus, a function thereof are insufficient to be used as the auxiliary apparatus capable of supporting a next-generation technology.
Recently, a body attachable spatial information input apparatus that is a type of being attached and used to a body, such as a watch type, a ring type, a glove type, and the like, has been developed. The body attachable spatial information input apparatus is attached to a portion of a body of a user in a three-dimensional space to input information according to a body motion of a user that is sensed by an inertial sensor (or, an acceleration sensor).
The above-mentioned technology means a background art of the technology field to which the present invention belongs rather than meaning the related art.
As such, the body attachable spatial information input apparatus has a difficulty in adding physical buttons and as a result, is mainly manufactured in a form relying on a position of a thumb, such that a structure or a configuration thereof may be limited.
Further, button events of the spatial information input apparatus using the inertial sensor are unexpectedly shaken since the buttons in space are pressed unlike a two-dimensional mouse apparatus used being put on the bottom. The shaking generates an output of the inertial sensor, which leads to a problem of generating the unintended input.
Further, the unintended input deviates from a position on an originally planned trace, which leads to problem (that is, a problem of focus shaking) of generating the button events at different positions.